1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reset function of a mobile device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus of performing a manual reset function by controlling a Power Management Integrated Circuit (PMIC) that does not allow a manual reset function.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of communication technologies, a great variety of mobile devices are becoming increasingly popularized. According to a trend toward mobile convergence, recent mobile devices have various optional useful functions and applications as well as their traditional and essential functions. For instance, in addition to traditional functions such as a voice call and a short message service, other various functions are realized to enjoy or use broadcasts, music, games, a camera, the Internet, a dictionary, etc. in a mobile communication device.
Additionally, recent mobile devices are using advanced forms of hardware and software in order to support their various functions. Namely, a typical mobile device may execute various applications, based on hardware with higher processing capability.
However, even though hardware has appropriate specifications and corresponding software is designed adequately, it is extremely difficult to optimize them in consideration of numerous variables occurring in operating conditions. Namely, any high performance mobile device will have a possibility of unexpected errors. If such an error happens during a manufacturing process of a mobile device, a manufacturer or a designer may correct it. However, after a mobile device is manufactured or sold, feasible error correction efforts by a manufacturer or a designer may be greatly restricted. To address this problem, a mobile device includes a reset function.
Sometimes a reset function of the mobile device may be not available according to hardware specifications. This is because a mobile device may have some components that disallow a manual reset function. Therefore, a mobile device capable of performing a proper reset function at any time regardless of specific components is desired.